Secrets of Love
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Twoshot. Chad won't say why he won't ask Taylor out. Troy won't tell anyone why he won't ask Gabriella out. They both hold a secret. Could it be love, or something else?
1. Chap 1  Secrets

**Note:** Well here is the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy! I own nothing in here! And anything in _italics_ are flashbacks. I hope you

all know this is my first "slash" story so cut me some slack here. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_God Chad, why are you so damn confusing sometimes?!" Troy hissed at Chad._

"_Because I can be!" Chad glared at Troy._

_Their nice little talk had somehow ended up nearly in throwing punches and verbal abuse._

"_But why won't you ask her out?! Did you see the glint of hope in her eyes when she asked you to the movies this weekend?!" _

_Troy threw his hand out to the side, where Taylor had been not some 10 minutes ago._

_Chad glared at him again, only this time the glare was of pure anger, "Drop it…" He growled._

"_Fine!" Troy hissed._

Now it was after school and both boys now laid sprawled out on Troy's bed. He didn't want to bring back up what had happened

earlier, but he knew he had to get it out of his best friend. He glanced over at Chad, "So come on and tell me…Why won't you ask

Taylor out?" He propped himself onto his elbows.

Chad sighed and shrugged, "I have my reasons, just like you have your reasons with not asking Gabbi out…"

"Yeah but…Gabbi knows why I won't ask her out…Nobody knows why you won't ask Taylor out…" Troy pointed out.

"I find that kind of odd…" Chad said, now propping himself up onto his elbows, "Gabbi knows why you won't ask her out, and not

even I, your best friend, doesn't know?"

"Just like how I don't know why your not asking Taylor out!" Troy got up and walked downstairs.

Chad snorted and followed him.

"Besides, if I told you, you'd laugh at me…" Troy shrugged, walking out side.

Chad still followed him, "I highly doubt that!"

Troy picked up a basketball.

"So tell me, why won't you ask Gabbi out?" Chad asked.

Troy threw the ball hard toward Chad's gut, "Not until you tell me why you won't ask Taylor out…"

Chad caught, stumbling back a bit, "You'd judge me if I told you…"

"No I wouldn't! We've been best friends since…since…since before pre school! Who says I'll judge you?!" Troy hissed, his anger

starting to build up inside of it, just like it had earlier in the day.

"You've already judged me once, who says you won't again?" Chad shrugged.

"When did I judge you?!" Troy growled, making a fist.

"That one time in Kindergarten!" Chad growled back.

Troy blinked a couple times, "Huh?" He question, cocking his head to left slightly.

"During nap time…On that really rainy day…" Chad said back, dumfounded that his friend couldn't remember.

Troy thought back, the memories slowly starting to come to him.

"_Mommy…I hate rain!" 5 year old Troy cried, clinging onto his mother, "Don't make me go!" He cried._

"_Mommy, look, it's Troy!" 5 year old Chad pointed, staying close to his own mother, under the umbrella, "Can I go play?!" _

_He looked beggingly up at his mother._

"_Fine…But be careful and don't fall!" She kissed the tops of his head._

_Chad jumped for joy and ran over and grabbed Troy's arm, "Let's go inside!"_

_Troy shook his head, "Mommy!" He cried, "I want to go home!"_

"_No honey…Go with Chad, on inside now…" She kissed his head and pushed him off gently._

_All the kids stayed inside that day and Troy was thankful when naptime came around._

_He and Chad laid down, side by side._

_Troy curled up and fell asleep._

_Chad, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. He looked at Troy and thought he was scared, so being the good friend he was, put _

_an arm around him and pulled him close._

_10 minutes later Troy woke up and looked at Chad._

_Chad looked at him and smiled softly._

_Troy gave him a look of disgust and pushed him off, "Freak!" he whispered softly._

Troy had never meant to judge Chad like that, "Dude…I was 5, it was raining, and I was scared!"

Chad shrugged, "You still judged me…"

"That was in Kindergarten!" Troy had finally lost his temper.

Chad dropped the ball he was holding, "But you still judged me!"

Before either one of them saw it coming, before Troy could even try stopping himself, he pushed Chad into the wall, ready to punch

him, "I was 5! If I had done that you would called me a weirdo or a freak, too!"

Chad gasped softly as his back slammed into the wall, "No I wouldn't have!"

"And why not?!" Troy asked as his fist became tighter.

Chad leaned over and kissed Troy on the lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Cliffy! YAY! Or not Yay? Lol, you'll have to read the second part to find out what happens next! Until then!


	2. Chap 2 Their place on a Rainy Day

**Note:** Here it is, the second part! I hope you guys enjoy it! I own nothing, and anything in _italics_ are flashbacks and thoughts! On with

it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy blinked and pulled away slowly, "Dude….?"

"That's why I won't ask Taylor out…." Chad said softly, still extremely close to Troy.

"Cause you kissed me?" Troy ask dumbfounded.

Chad shook his head, "No…The reason why I kissed you…."

Troy blinked again, absolutely confused, "Huh?"

"I knew you wouldn't get it…" Chad shook head and walked off towards his own house.

It was now 10:00 at night. Troy sat on the swings in the park, in the pouring rain. He didn't care. He had never to meant to hurt Chad,

or to act so stupid, he only acted on impulse.

Then again, Chad did, too.

He sighed and swung back and forth a little, thoughts consuming every part of him.

Chad laid on his bed, nearly in tears, "But I trusted him…I trusted him to understand…to almost feel the same way…"

"I know…I know…" Taylor said soothingly.

He had finally broke down and called her and poured his heart out.

"I feel so stupid…" He sighed, biting back a sob.

"Don't…your just in love…" She reassured him.

"Yeah…Listen…I'm going for a walk, I'll talk to you later, okay?" He sat up.

"Alright, be careful though…in the rain I mean…" She sighed softly.

"I will, bye." He hung up.

"Bye." She sighed as she hung up as well.

Chad walked quietly out of his house and stepped into the pouring rain. He smiled softly, he loved it when it rained. He let the tears

fall, letting them mix into the rain. Slowly he walked towards the park.

Troy sighed heavily and got off the swings. He walked away up to the hill that overlooked the city. He smiled as he saw the beauty in

the city lights, even in the pouring rain. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Chad walked towards that same hill and blinked when he saw Troy, "Sorry…I didn't know you were here…"

Troy turned and looked at him, "It's fine…"

Chad nodded and walked over and stood next to him, looking out to the city below.

"I remember when we first found this hill…I think it was raining that day, too…" Troy glanced at Chad.

Chad smiled a little bit.

_It was mid afternoon and the rain hadn't let up._

_Troy and Chad played about in the park._

"_Lets go for a walk!" Chad suggested._

"_Okay!" Troy agreed._

_The two 8 year olds trudged about in the rain and found a small path._

"_Let's follow it!" Troy exclaimed and ran to where ever the path led._

_Chad smiled and followed his friend._

_They climbed to the hill and looked out._

"_This overlooks the city!" Chad exclaimed._

_Troy nodded, "I bet it's pretty at night…"_

"_When we get older and when we're allowed to stay until dark, we'll find out!" Chad smiled happily._

_Troy agreed._

"_Our place?"_

"_Our place…"_

_Both of the boys shook on it and headed on towards their nice warm houses._

To this day it was still their place. It was an agreement they always had.

"It's beautiful…Even in the pouring rain…" Troy sighed softly.

Chad sniffed a bit, he was still crying a bit, "Yeah…Just like you are…"

Troy looked at him slowly, his heart beating faster, his stomach to flip flops.

"I love the rain…" Chad spoke again.

Troy moved closer to him, "Why is that?" He asked softly.

"Because…Nobody can tell the difference between tears and rain when you cry…" Chad replied back, not realizing how close his

best friend was.

"I can…" Troy whispered softly, almost directly into Chad's ear.

Chad felt the warm, soft breath and slowly looked at him.

Troy rested a hand on Chad's cheek and slowly dragged thumb across a tear, wiping it away.

Chad felt his heart fluttering, "Troy…" He said, almost confused.

Troy softly pressed his lips to his.

Chad felt nothing except Troy's soft lips against his, and pure pure bliss.

Troy slowly pulled away and looked at Chad.

Chad looked at him and looked into his eyes.

Troy smiled softly, "I never meant to judge you…Because…I love you, too…"

Chad felt his heart beat faster, trying to escape the chest that held it captive, "Y-You do…?"

Troy nodded.

Chad smiled and kissed him again.

Troy kissed back, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Chad wrapped his own arms around troy and slowly pulled away.

Troy smiled softly and twisted himself around, his back now against Chad's chest.

Chad kissed his head softly before resting his cheek against it.

The rain still fell, but neither of the two boys cared. They were in total bliss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** There it is! I hope you guys liked it! I'll try and write something else soon! Until then!


End file.
